Together Again, Sand and All
by ForeverRikku
Summary: My VERY first fanfic with my FAV couple RikkuGippal! it's Rikku's 18th birthday and Gippal makes a surprize appearence in Besaid to celebrate. Well...it's no cup of tea for Rikku! the rest, you'll have to find out!
1. Happy Birthday!

"I'm back!!" she announced as she jumped from the Celsius's deck into the sparkling waters of Besaid. No one waited on the beach for her, not a sound but the waves around her. She groaned and ran ashore. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on her, making her gold hair glitter with water droplets from the sea. She raised her hand to her forehead so she could see further up the beach to the main road.

_Why isn't anyone here?! I'm right on schedule!!_ She trudged through the sand and down the road to the Besaid village. By then her swirled emerald eyes were flaming with frustration. _Did they all forget I was even coming at all!??!!_

Rikku's visits to Besaid were quite often these days, but she didn't think her cousin and old friends would mind her THAT much. She stormed to the newest addition to the hut village, braids swaying. She thrust through the curtained doorway.

"YUNIE!!" she hollered, eyes flaring. She stood still, waiting for an answer before barging in ever more than she already had. _Where ARE those two?? It's not like Sin's here to blow 'em outta Spria!! _Giggle erupted from behind another curtained doorway. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She tiptoed to the curtain.

"Yunie??" she called quietly. Rikku peeked through the curtain, eyes closed. As another giggle shrilled she opened one eye and sure enough there was her cousin and Tidus lying on the floor laughing over a fallen cake that Tidus had dropped and had some how painted itself on thief faces. Yuna's gaze snapped up at Rikku and her eyes lit up at once.

"Rikku!! You're back!" she cried as Tidus planted one last kiss of frosting on her cheek. Rikku blushed even more and smiled embarrassedly.

"Uh…did I come at a bad time? I can just go over to Lulu's…." She began to back away from the doorway. Yuna jumped up at once, and Tidus flopped over on the floor onto his side to smile dashingly up at his love.

"No no!! Stay!! Um…just make yourself at home and we'll be out there all fresh and tidy in just a minute!! We PROMISE!" Yuna turned to look down at Tidus who winked. The giggles shrilled again.

"Ok, love birds…I'll wait out here!" She smiled and turned from the curtain to go sit on the couch. _Looks like they DID forget ONE thing…_She plopped down on the couch and began twisting her braid, toying with blue bead at the end. Rikku stared at the ends of her scarf as they fluttered in the gasps of warm breeze that came in through the doorway. Bored and slightly disappointed, she didn't bother to even look around the room.

But in a matter of minutes, Yuna and Tidus burst through the curtain with huge smiles on their faces. Rikku laughed at their ridiculous expressions!

"What are you two _doing_??" she giggled. Yuna winked at Tidus who jumped to sit on the floor directly in front of Rikku holding a very crumbled, dismantled cake that had a outrageous shade of yellow frosting! Yuna bounced up and down behind him beaming proudly as she sang "Happy Birthday"!

"You wouldn't _honestly_ thing we'd _forget_ your 18th birthday, would you?" a velvety voice said from the back corner of the room. Rikku's eyes brightened, wide with surprise. Her dimples seemed to burst from her huge grin. 3 more shadows appeared through the doorway. Her grin only widened!

"LULU! WAKKA! And lil Vindina!! And my DR. P!! and you TWO CRAZIES! Wow!!" she jumped up giggling, almost knocking over Tidus and his deformed cake. She bounced around the room, hugging and kissing each and everyone of them, much to Pain's dismay!

"Geez, Cid's girl. Learn to have a little more faith in your comrades here." Rikku spun her head around instantly to look over her shoulder at the shadow in the burst of sunlight in the doorway. Her face was perfectly sculpted to show her complete and utter shock and confusion. The shadow seemed to smirk with a flashy grin. Yuna stepped forward, a worried smile on her face, and placed a hand on the Al Bhed girl's shoulder.

"Yeah…we forgot to mention one more surprise??"



"HIM!?!?!! What'd you invite HIM for!?!!!" Her eyes flared again, her arm completely outstretched, pointing directly at the now revealed shadow. Gippal walked right up to Rikku, folding her hand into a fist encased in his own huge hands.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point? Geez…you're such a spaz." He smirked as she ripped her hand out of his grasp. Her pout deepened and she shook her first up and down in frustration, muttering insults to herself. Gippal's smile widened as he ruffled her hair. "Haven't changed a bit!! Still that quarky spunk of a kid I saw playing dressphere dress up about a week ago! 18 already? I think we oughta go back 10 yrs?" Yuna groaned and rolled her eyes as she leapt to hold Rikku by the arms as she dove to slug Gippal.

"You're no _cupcake_ yourself, Mr.!!!" she shrieked.

"Ouch. Little tiger's got a bite!" Gippal smirked again as Rikku began kicking up her legs to strike him down. Paine rolled her eyes and shoved Gippal on the couch.

"Just shut up and keep it down. It's her birthday after all." She glared at him; he chuckled and slouched down on the couch.

"What's it to you, Paine?" He began to say, but piped down when Lulu's cold, harsh stare caught his gaze. Wakka lowered his chin, a frown complimenting Lulu's stare.

Rikku had calmed down but refused to look in _his_ direction. The party shared laughs and told stories of their recent and past adventures. Rikku held Vidina while Lulu lit the candles on the very UNIQUE cake. They all sang as she very giddily blew out her candles, beaming brighter as every flame flashed out into smoke. The celebration wore on until the sun was about to set.

"Hurry!! Let's go down to the beach before we miss the sunset!!" Yuna exclaimed. Paine sat down on the couch, Vidina cuddled in her arms. A slightly eaten piece of cake sat near her. Rikku beckoned her to come with, but Paine shook her head, suggesting she wanted to stay back with Vidina and her cake. The rest of the party clabbered down to the beach to watch the sun sink into the waves.

Once on the beach, Lulu and Wakka leaned against each other's shoulders and Yuna and Tidus fell into a tight embrace, leaving Rikku and Gippal standing awkwardly alone. The orange hues glittered in thief Al Bhed eyes. Rikku turned her gaze to glance at Gippal, who looked nothing short of godly in the setting sun. His eyes met hers, questioningly. She quickly shifted her gaze, only stealing a glance back to stick out her tongue when his face was turned back at the scarlet waves. The sun trickled down and the sky turned violet. Rikku looked around. _Where has everybody gone?! Have they left whey I spaced out!?!? I'm such an idiot!_ She turned spazzily to go back up the beach to the hut, but she slammed right into Gippal who must have stayed behind to wait for her!

Neither Al Bhed expected the other's impact and both fell, collapsing into the sand, Gippal falling right on top of Rikku. She pushed with all her might on his chest to get him of her, but he leaned his arms in the sand with his chin on his palm, firmly caging her underneath him.

"Couldn't escape me for long, could ya, Cid's girl?" His smirk taunted her expression. Her eyebrows furrowed and her hands banged on his chest.

"Let me go!! You big MEANIE!" She was struggling not to give up. Gippal just laughed and stroked her golden hair with his hand.

"You were never a quiet one, I guess that's why I like ya!" Rikku's pounding stopped. Instead she looked right into his eyes, puzzled, then she glared.

"Oh yeah RIGHT! Shove off you poopie head!! You had your chance!" His laugh only greatened. Her flustered manner only made her more cute and fun to tease!

"Well I guess I can't take you do Djose with me." He sank lower in the sand, lowering his torso on top of hers. She shrieked, arms thrown back over her head from his weight.

"I'd rather marry BROTHER!! Now get off of me, PERVERT!!!"

"That can be arranged" he muttered straight faced. She began flailing her arms in the sand and screeching in ultimate aggravation!! Of all days to show up and tease her to no end it HAD to be her birthday! The ONE DAY she could spend with her dearest friends and just relax and have fun, HE had to come along and spoil! Oh she wanted to murder him SO bad!!

"You MEANIE! Pick on someone your OWN size!! GET OFF OF…" His kiss met her lips hard and fast. He pinned her arms down into the sand. She tried to scream, but as each second passed that she was locked in his kiss, she submitted to it. It wasn't that she wasn't mad at him, but her heart had secretly betrayed her and she noticed so did her lips and tongue. All her past feelings flooded up into her again, her eyes twinkled as they closed, savoring the moment. Together in the sand their mouths twisted with passion. Gippal eventually made his way down her neck, tenderly kissing her collar bone. He let his playboy heart finally settle upon what he lost and was determined to regain. His lips found her ear beneath her braids.

"Come with me to Djose." He whispered velvety. Rikku blinked and gently kissed his neck, soft as breath.

"Fine…but you cheated…" He flashed her a striking smile and kissed her hard and wild, together in the sand letting their minds go untamed, unknowing and spontaneous.


	2. On the Way

"BROTHER NO!!!"

The memories came flashing back.

"Don't FIGHT IF OFF! You've only JUST learned Black Magic!!"

The sun. The screams. The footprints in the sand.

"THUNDERA!!!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!"

_FLASH_

Gippal woke with a start. He hadn't dreamt like that for quite a while now. The last time being when Rikku and the Gullwings came for interviews in Djose, wanting jobs at the dig sight in Bikanel.

He opened his eyes. The hum of the airship filled his ears. He looked around. No one seemed to be in the cabin, not even Barkeep!! He stretched his muscle sculpted limbs, trying to erase the nightmares of his sleep. But how _could_ he erase them? Many years ago, those nightmares were real. He would always remember the orange gold sand of the Bikanel Desert that day and the dunes that rolled on for miles against the brilliant blue sky. He sat upon the peak of a dune, fiddling with his toy machina. Rikku was down below with Brother, just playing and teasing. He looked away for one moment. How could anything have happened? Blink. The fiend came on fast: strong and starving, no time to think. Rikku was the its desired prey. Her frantic shrieks cut through the quiet day. By the time Gippal was down the dune, it was too late. Brother had tried to protect his little sister, but he failed. His newly learned Thundera spell had missed the fiend entirely. The blast struck little Rikku. Instantly, she dropped to the ground. She lay motionless, her body smoldering, flushed and burnt against the yellow of the sand.

They were only children, yet Gippal knew that this girl, daughter of the Al Bhed leader, was forever his to protect ever since that moment. He flew down the dune as Brother screamed and rushed to his sister's side, the smoke licking her skin. Gippal shoved him off, throwing Brother backwards into the sand. He quickly but gently lifted Rikku's limp body into his arms and carried her back Home, frantically calling for help as tears rolled down his face and dripped onto her cheeks, turning into steam on her skin.

They had grown apart, but he could never quite get her out of his mind. Even with other girls, he would find her name would accidentally slip out or her smile would race through his memory. He couldn't imagine being with anyone but Rikku to grow old with. Even now he knew he needed her more than anything. He was quite confident she felt the same. He would have to disregard her scowls!

He shook his head again, shaking the last of the memories from his mind. The mattress squeaked as he shifted his weight, sliding off the bed. He slipped on a blue headband, crashing down the stairs.

"GODDAMNIT, RIKKU!!" He bellowed, slamming her headband on the ground.



"Go faster, would ya?!" She spun around, smacking Brother square in the head. She leaned on the back of his pilot's chair, her face a pouty grimace, scrunched up around her nose. Brother flailed his arms in the air.

"Rrrrikku!! I am zhee leeader! Wee follow MY orders!!" His thick Al Bhed accent made a smile quiver at the corners of her lips. She let out a loud, mocking laugh.

"Disasteriffic!! Leader of WHAT!? With the Gullwings gone…oh, wait! You weren't our leader then EITHER, you big lug!!" Rikku kicked the back of his seat as Brother jumped up to grab her! The irritated siblings began scrambling around the cockpit and bridge room; chasing, ducking and hitting while screaming Al Bhed profanity louder and louder till their faces burned red and green eyes fumed.

"God. You guys sure know how to get heated up in the morning and wake a man." Gippal stretched in the doorway of the Bridge. Rikku stopped in her tracks and ducked, letting the ever observant Brother slug the metal wall of the Celsius! He cried out in surprise, waving his hurt hand in the air, still screeching. Rikku straightened up, smoothing her hair and letting a magnificently adorable smile sweep across her face.

"You wanna piece of him? Cause I'm done! He's all yours!" Rikku twirled and jumped into her cockpit seat, slouching down as far as she could, twisted her beaded braids. She winked playfully at Gippal as his eye trailed after her.

"GET OFF MY SHIP!!" Brother screeched. Gippal rolled his unpatched eye, leaning against the banister of the stairs.

"I love the morning routine in this dysfunctional family." Gippal said coolly, smirking. But Brother was not the slightest bit amused and launched himself at Gippal, tugging on his arm as hard as he could. Gippal groaned heavily.

"I'll get off your damn ship when we get to Djose! KNOCK IT OFF!!" Brother pulled even harder, trying to knaw on Gippal's nearest finger! With one swipe Gippal snatched his arm free, inspecting his sleeve as the simmering Brother flew backwards, yelping. Rikku stood up, half laughing!

"Come on, Brother! Do I hafta get Pops?!" Brother flew up from his sprawled position on the floor, wiping his mouth. He pointed furiously at Gippal.

"I let him hurt you again!?! ARGHHH! Rrrikku! Hee is a FIEEND!" Now it was Rikku's turn to roll her eyes. She smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Brother! Just take us to Djose, will ya?!!" Her aggravated tone made a frown curl on Brother's face. He flung his arms into the air, scuttling back to his pilot's seat in defeat.

"You BOTH get off my SHIIIIP!!" Rikku sighed and walked towards Gippal, taking his hand.

"Let's leave 'im alone, the poopie head!" She stuck out her tongue in Brother's direction and then tugged Gippal back through the doorway of the Bridge room and onto the lift.

The two Al Bhed walked out onto the deck of the Celsius. The blast of wind fluttered through their golden hair and clothing. The blue sky was painted with soft clouds, the sparkling ocean of Spira was below them. Rikku walked forward, her scarf and braid bowing serenely behind her. She leaned on her heels.

"I 'spose we'll be there soon, huh?" Her pretty head hung low, making Gippal smirk. She HAD missed him, hadn't she?? But that one day…was she worried it'd happen again? Did he have to keep hurting her? Gippal's smirk faded. He looked at Rikku. Instead of a bubbly little girl, he finally could see the lovely young woman she was growing into. There was nothing more he wanted than to protect her, make her his.

"I won't let it happen again, if that's what you're thinking." Gippal stood a few paces behind her, arms folded across his chest. The crisp wind waved through is hair. His eyes were flinted in her direction. Rikku lifted her head, her gloved hands turning to little fists. She stamped her feet in frustration.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this?!?! You STINK!!" She spun around on her heels to snatch his shoulder with her fist, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Cause I love you. That's why." Her swirled eyes looked down at the ground, and she let her arms fall to her sides instead of fighting his grasp. Gippal felt her body untense as if she was sulking.

"You sure you don't love _Nhadala_ more??" Her head fell back gently onto his shoulder and her tiny fingers curled around his arms. The memory flooded back. She wanted to near him so much, but…would it just end the same way it did last time? Rikku wanted to hate him and she tried with all her might, but she melted every time he touched her. The cheerful girl let down her guard, letting a small sadness sweep her face.

Now Gippal frowned. He had let things go too far. She was trying so hard not to love him. He tightened his arms around her, gently placing a kiss over her hair.

"Rikku, I messed up. And I've never been good with words, but god I love you. Ever since we were kids I knew. You're the one. And you dame well better believe it." Rikku buried her head further into his shoulder as a sparkling grin spread over her blushed, windblown face. Her eyes looked over his arms, glittering in the sunlight.

"Why don't you PROVE it!" she exclaimed cheekily. Gippal chuckled.

"Oh you want me to PROVE it, huh? So going to Besaid to get you wasn't enough?! Fine. I'll PROVE IT!" His smile broadened and he turned her around in his arms, laying a tender kiss right onto her blushing lips. He caressed her neck with his hands, the wind blowing her hair across his fingers. She giggled into the kiss, stepping up on her tippy-toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. They burned like sunshine against the flaring blue of the sky, the two of them swept away into a world of their own.

"GET OFF MY SHIIIIP!!!!" the intercom sounded. Rikku broke away from Gippal's lips, running to kick the large outer door of the Celsius.

"SHUT UP, you meaning before I drive my fist through your head!!"

"WHAAAAT??!!" Al Bhed profanity soared once again. Gippal sighed.

"Ah, what the hell? …SHUT UP, BROTHER, YOU IDIOT!!" Hand in hand they yelled, and as the argument bloomed to more colorful heights, Djose appeared across the horizon.


	3. Of Fiends and Dust

The sun was shrouded by a hazy, brown dust that hung in the air from the workings of the Machine Faction, but that didn't keep Rikku's excitement down at the least! They had finally made it to Djose, with the very reluctant help of Captain Brother. (Which is what Brother made the couple call him in punishment for using profanity, which he had started, on his airship directed towards him. Go figure!)

"Oh! Just look at this place! WOW! I haven't visited in AGES! Not since I came with the Gullwings last!!" Rikku exclaimed as she giddily ran to and fro, waving to absolutely everyone who came their way down the path. Her smile was bright and warm, melting even the harshest of faces into a small grin. Gippal followed behind her, half smirking and he rolling his eye as Rikku zigzagged in front of him just to look at a funny shaped rock or say Hello to another passerby. He watched her ponytail swish and shine as she darted. His eye slipped down the curves of her back, her smooth skin golden like honey. He let his gaze drop down just a bit lower, taking a small liberty to quickly glance at the back of her skirt. He chuckled louder than he meant to!

"HEY!" Rikku spun around pointing harshly at him. "Whatcha lookin' at!?!? You enjoying THIS?!" She tapped her butt, spinning around, glancing over her shoulder with a smile and a wink. She knew exactly how to provoke him! Gippal tensed up a bit, feeling as if he were about to blush! _ME. BLUSH? Are you kidding! Snap out of it, dude!_ Gippal didn't know what to do! She had FLUSTERED him! The great playboy Gippal: FLUSTERED and BLUSHING! Rikku's laugh shrilled through his very confused thoughts.

"Can't play it cool now, can you? BROWNIE POINTS FOR ME!" She popped her right leg into the air, swishing her hair and braids so that they caught the fogged sunlight. Gippal was now infuriated, and boy did she know it! _The GREAT Gippal will NOT be tamed by RIKKU of ALL WOMEN!!_ _No brownie points TODAY!!_ He muttered in his mind.

"You better RUN, Cid's girl, before I come over and squeeze that ass of yours!!" Rikku's eyes widened mischievously as Gippal gave her a devilish smile! She let out a playful shriek as he came bounding towards her with teasing growls. She broke into a run, her sunset like scarf fluttering behind her. Gippal took off even faster chasing her. Her legs flew underneath her, but were no match for Gippal's long strides.

"HA! GOTCHA!!" Gippal grabbed Rikku by her hips, wrapping his arms around her waist and swung her around! Rikku let out another shriek that then erupted into cute giggles as she was swung through the air and plopped onto Gippal's back!

"HEY! No fair! You're taller than me!! PUT ME DOWN!! CHEATER! CHEATER!" She started gently pounding her little fists on his chest, but careful to keep holding on so she wouldn't fall! Gippal's grin brightened.

"I'll drop you, Brownie point stealer! Now shut up and enjoy the free ride!" Rikku gave him one last playful little shove. Gippal's grin grew even wider!! He half dropped her, letting her yelp and screech loudly before he propped her back up onto his back. She slung her arms around his broad shoulders to hang on. Rikku smiled, shaking her head to get her golden bangs out of her eyes.

"You meanie! I'll just hafta punish you!"

"Yeven have mercy on my soul." He muttered, laughing. Rikku scowled slightly, but went ahead to give Gippal his punishment! She leaned forward, softly nibbling on his earlobe and licked his angled jaw line before laying a quick little peck upon his cheek. She laid her head in the crevasse between his neck and his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. Gippal turned his head slightly to catch the flash of her emerald eyes.

"If THAT was punishment, I'll be your bad boy all day!" He winked but let out a loud "HEY" as Rikku whacked him in the head! She stuck her nose in the air.

"For THAT you loose 10 brownie points!" Gippal was about to strike back, but the path had broadened into a square at the foot of the temple. The Machine faction was bustling to the right of the piggy-backed couple, sending clangs and hisses through the air. Rikku beamed from her perch on Gippal's back.

"Amazing amazing! Look at it all!" She wanted to get a look at everything! He chuckled to himself. She was so easily amused, and so darn CUTE!

"Careful of the temple, I hear the lightning that strikes near it BITES!" Rikku stuck her nose in the air again and huffed!

"Well Mr. Ball-of-Sunshine! It JUST so happens that this Al Bhed is no longer AFRAID of lightning!! …OR thunder!" She beamed again, nodding in the direction of a group of Al Bhed workers walking past.

"You're no ball-of-sunshine either, girly!" His devilish tone made Rikku giggle! He lifted one hand from her leg, balancing her weight on his back, and let his fingers crawl ticklishly up her calf.

"HEY HEY!" Her laughter blossomed as their hands began a swatting fest! The couple was so caught up in their own little world they didn't notice the 3 Al Bhed approach them.

"So nice of you to join us, Gippal. And so…professionally." A lucid, cool voice said. Both Rikku and Gippal's heads snapped to the voice's direction. Gippal blinked, and Rikku slid herself down off of his back, trotting back to his side, gripping his arm. She stood straight and still. This was NO laughing matter.

Nhadala stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She had one eye brow lifted as she looked Rikku up and down not even trying to be subtle. A frown creased the corners of her mouth for a split second, before she took a step closer to Gippal. She spoke lividly.

"So, I see you're just taking whatever you can get these days. Even if it's dug up and dragged out of the sand pit by fiends." Nhadala glanced coldly at Rikku. Rikku hid slightly behind Gippal's arm, holding his sleeve tighter. She resisted the urge to childishly stick out her tongue and launch herself at Nhadala. _OUCH!! Oy! Calm down! I gotta be cool. I gotta be be a woman! UGH! NO USE! Come ON Gippal! BEAT 'ER UP!_

Gippal stood motionless for what seemed like eternity, though it was only seconds. Rikku looked up at him with questioning eyes. _You're just gonna let her say that! Come on! I thought it was OVER! I thought you loved me!_ She gave him a gentle tug on his sleeve. His forward gaze didn't falter. The two women stood in an almost endless wait for his response, Nhadala half grinning to herself in confident prospects that he'd shove that spunk of a girl to the ground and pick the REAL woman, or at least that's who she considered as herself.

_What are you doing, man? Pull yourself together! You never had feelings for that bitch! It's Rikku you want! It's Rikku I want to protect!_ His gaze sharpened into a glare, his brow angled down furiously. His eye shifted to meet Nhadala's, who slightly backed away, somewhat surprised. Her two friends looked to one another, also taken aback. Gippal reached his arm back and wrapped it around Rikku's shoulder, pushing her tensely, but tenderly, forward. She laid her hands on his chest in surprise and almost alarm, but glad to feel his touch, it reassured her.

"You know that I only pursue what the fiend chewed up and digested," Gippal uttered calmly malicious. Rikku glanced back up at him with a slight anger, her brow furrowed. Gippal gave her a small smile. "And that I only fall in love with what the fiend couldn't touch." Rikku was what the fiend couldn't touch, and she understood it now and she believed it. She leaned her head against his side, feeling his chest rise and fall with breath. He wasn't tense anymore, but he let his smile fade and stared straight at Nhadala, his green eye flaring. Nhadala's mouth hung agape. He could NOT throw her away so quickly, and what was far worse, for a floundering, klutzy wench she liked to call Rikku. Her fury broiled under her skin. This would not be the last taste she would get of Gippal, no. She was determined to taste much more.

"We'll see what it is the fiends will catch for lunch," her voice slithered through the couple. Nhadala turned away from them, but looked over her shoulder, leaning so that the curves of her body were sculpted the way Gippal had always gawked at. Her lips were slightly apart, full and glossy. "We'll just see. Beware the fiends, Rikku. Because it's not me that's on the menu." And with a few steps, backed up by her two friends, she was gone, disappeared into the dusty midst of the Machine Faction. Gippal blinked, a slight frown curved his lips.

"Come on. It's almost noon." With his arm still around Rikku, he turned her around and they walked away from the Faction works and went towards the Temple, taking a back way into the main complex. Rikku turned her head around and stuck out her tongue in the direction of the Faction. _YOU beware of the fiends, if there even ARE any!_ The couple kept walking, silent and somewhat distant. But Gippal wanted Rikku close. He wanted to her more than ever. She was his to protect, no matter what.

Distant thunder rolled quietly as the electric tower of the Djose temple hissed and hummed against the clouding sky. The rain was about to fall, turning dust to mud.


End file.
